Camping
by Shallindra
Summary: How to persuade Captain America


Camping

'I DO NOT want to go camping!

'I hate the so called wilderness.'

'No internet no signal? There's a reason why we the human species have evolved.'

'We could persuade him doing a glam camp. There's no need for us to go camping like the old days.'

'Have you ever heard anyone successfully change his mind once he was set doing something? He bosses everyone and the worst part is we don't even realized he's doing it because he's freaking nice!'

'He is not nice, and he is most certainly ain't innocent. He's a sneaky bastard!'

'I do not mind seeing the midgardian wildlife and scenery. It is a nice change from this bustling city.'

'You are an alien and you do not enjoy citilife; You destroyed 2 cities, so you don't get to vote!'

'Don't get me involved in this because I have no problem going anywhere as long as we get to relax and have a real vacation.'

'You're a billioner, why can't we go to one of your many properties and vacation homes?'

'That's why I like you best Katniss! Great mind think alike.'

'How do we do this?'

'You mean try to change his royal perfectness mind?'

'We do this as a team!'

'Don't let him corner us separately!'

'Don't let him talk!'

'Don't get fooled by his innocent golden boy act.'

'Don't you ever, ever look at his lost puppy eyes!'

'Shit! I might as well wear Fury's eye paches!'

'Okay, are we ready?'

'Yes!'

"Jarvis, where is Captain Rogers?'

'He's in the common kitchen sir, preparing dinner.'

Silence.

'Could we postpone this mission after the meal?'

'Yeah, there's no reason to waste his cooking.'

'Why not. What can he do anyway? He's busy cooking and we're together. Nothing to worry.'

Steve smiled widely as he saw his team mates plus Pepper, Maria, and Sam entered the kitchen floor. 'Hey guys, perfect timing. Could you help me setting the table and help me with these dishes? It's almost done.'

Bruce went over to help him with the table.

'Banner down.'

Thor happily performing a task of a food tester.

'Thor down. Stupid useless god!'

'I don't want to wipe my ass with tree leaf! You'd better be strong! All of you!' The rest of them hissing with each other.

'Nat! Help me with the dessert. It's apple pie.' Steve called to Natasha.

The spy was battling an inner conflict. 'He knows my weakness guys. Save me.' She whispered urgently.

'Table's ready.' Bruce announced

'Food is perfect cap.' Said Thor jovially. Both of them quickly seated themselves at the table.

'Oh, nevermind Nat. I've got the dessert.' Said Steve. 'Help me carry the food?'

Sam, and Tony exhaled their breath gratefully. 'We're save now.'

Pepper, Maria, Natasha and Clint helped carrying the enormous food to the table, while Tony and Sam went to get drinks.

Steve pulled a chair for Natasha before he seated himself. 'Plenty of dessert later, don't worry.' He told her charmingly. 'I've saved you a plate if Thor, Clint, and Sam decided to have another food show down.'

Natasha smiled widely. Then mentally slapped her self. Be strong Romanoff! She nodded, signaling the rest she's still with them.

Dinner went smoothly, even Thor, Clint, Sam, and Natasha managed to behave themselves during dessert. Apple pie and ice cream. Who could resist?

Then they moved to the mini theater to have another movie marathon. Star Trek night.

'You're allright there?' Steve chuckled seeing Natasha sat sleepily on her chair.

'This is your fault Rogers.' She slurred happily. 'But don't worry. Once Captain Kirk is on screen, I'll be up again.' She patted the seat beside her. 'Bring popcorn with you.'

Halfway through to movie, Clint glanced to Steve and Natasha's seat and cursed. 'Fuck! Widow's down. I repeat, Widow's down.'

Natasha who was obviously full and a bit drunk, had her head on Steve's chest, and her arms around him, with a contented smile while the Captain had one arm around her shoulders.

Sam grimaced. 'There's no way we could separate them at this point. Believe me! I've experiences all during the Winter soldier take down a year ago.'

Pepper and Clint exchanged worry glances. 'Should we abort mission?'

'No! No!' But Tony didn't even seemed so sure anymore. 'God I hate him!'

Then Maria Hill proved to them why she was once the formidable deputy director of SHIELD. She stood up and walked to the middle of the screen, pausing the movie, and pointed her long finger to Steve. 'I do not want to go camping if it meant we have to do it like a cave men. I want a nice bed, a proper bathroom, and no hiking to get to the camping site. And I do not like I repeat I do not like nor want to sleep in a tent! There must be a nice roof above my head. Then we can go camping!'

Thor and Bruce laughed quietly, and Steve just smiled boyishly. 'Of course agent Hill. I understand.'

'Good! Tony, prepare one of your fancy lounge!'

'At once ! Jarvis!'

'Preparing the one in the Aspen sir.'

'Good choice Jarvis.' Said Tony.

But Maria wasn't finished. 'And none of those overly cute cuddling you two. Public display of affection is making everyone else uncomfortable! '

Steve smiled was getting wider. He hugged Natasha tighter and stared at her face. 'Yes they do.' He said before kissing the now fully sober former assassin hard. Both of them ignore their friends cried of get a room.


End file.
